pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Erika
Erika (エリカ Erika) is a character that was introduced in Generation I. She serves as the Gym Leader of the Celadon City Gym. Erika specializes in using -type Pokémon, and awards the Rainbow Badge to Trainers that manage to defeat her. Appearance Erika is a slender young woman with short black hair and pale skin. Her bangs are also cut, and she has silver or ashen black eyes depending on the game. Similarly to the Kimono Girls, Erika always wears traditional Japanese clothing. She wears an elegant kimono with an obi (sash), a hairband, and Japanese sandals called zōri. She also wears traditional Japanese socks called tabi. Personality Erika, like her style suggests, displays a modest, elegant, and somewhat shy attitude towards the player. She shows no ill-will about being defeated and cares deeply towards her Pokémon. She also has a habit of falling asleep in her Gym, but this is most likely because of being around Grass-type Pokémon. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, however, Erika appears to have a habit of spreading damaging gossip about the other Gym Leaders, especially Clair. Biography Games Erika's Gym is filled with grass, flowers and other plants. Additionally, everyone in the Gym is female. The player must use Cut in order to reach Erika in the Gym's center. Upon defeating her in the Generation I games, Erika rewards the player with the Rainbow Badge, along with TM21 (Mega Drain). In the Generation II and III games, she gives out TM19 (Giga Drain) instead. Masters Manga Adventures Erika first told Red to catch an Eevee before he could challenge her. Red complied, but he lost to her. However, even though he lost, Erika saw potential in Red and gave him the Rainbow Badge. Later, Erika battled the mind-controlled Pokémon that was aiming for all of the badges. Just like the other Gym Leaders, her badge was also taken. She also fought against Pryce during the competition that was a battle of two regions, namely Kanto and Johto, but she lost. HGSS Jō's Big Adventure Anime Main series Erika was first seen as the manager of a perfume shop. Due to receiving an insult of the perfume from Ash, Erika banned him from the shop. When Ash and co. made their way to the local Gym, they found out that Erika was also the Gym Leader, where she banned him there too. Erika later on decided to battle him, as she had to under Pokémon League rules. Their match was cut short, however, when Team Rocket decided to set fire to the Gym. After the ordeal, Erika rewarded Ash with a Rainbow Badge for his actions. Origins Movie Masters trailer Quotes ;Celadon Gym - Erika *''Favorite kind of Pokémon''? :"I would never collect Pokémon if they were unattractive." ---- ;Celadon Mansion - Pokémon Journal *'There's a rumor...' :"Rumor has it that if you peek into Celadon Gym, you can often see Erika snoozing." ---- ;Message from Erika *From: Erika *To: Player :"I am so glad that there are strong Trainers like you. :That awareness alone inspires and motivates me to try harder. :Please visit me again. :Zzz..."'' Sprites Erika(RB)Sprite.png|Erika's VS sprite in Red & Blue Erika(Y)Sprite.png|Erika's VS sprite in Yellow Erika(GS)Sprite.png|Erika's VS sprite in Gold, Silver & Crystal Erika(FrLg)Sprite.png|Erika's VS sprite in FireRed & LeafGreen ErikaHGSS.gif|Erika's sprite in HeartGold & SoulSilver VSErika.png|Erika's sprite in HeartGold & SoulSilver ErikaB2W2.gif|Erika's sprite in Black 2 & White 2 Erika VS PE.png|Erika's sprite in Let's Go Pikachu & Let's Go Eevee Pokémon Red and Blue Yellow Gold, Silver and Crystal FireRed and LeafGreen HeartGold and SoulSilver Gym Battle= |-| Rematch= Black 2 and White 2 Grass-type Tournament= |-| Kanto Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament= |-| Download Tournament (Challenge the Champion, Lance!)= Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Gym battle= |-| Rematch= Stadium Round 1= |-| Round 2= Stadium 2 Round 1= |-| Round 2= Trivia *Erika's name is a play on the plant genus Erica, fittingly for a Grass-type Trainer. *In the first release of ''Pokémon Gold's Japanese rom, the player could see Erika's Tangela at a level higher than 100. *Erika's official art and game sprites show her having black hair, but the art in Pokémon Stadium, Pokémon Stadium 2 and the anime show her to have blue hair. *In the anime, Erika was the second Gym Leader to have a story of how she came to be and have a younger version of herself. The first was Sabrina, also from Kanto. Another one was Clay of the Driftveil Gym. *In HeartGold and SoulSilver, all of Erika's Pokémon have the Chlorophyll ability (aside from Roserade, which has Natural Cure) when rematching her. *Erika's name is the same in both English and Japanese. This makes her one of the few characters to have the same name in both languages, the others being Iris and Cheren. Gallery HGSS Erika.png|Erika's artwork from HeartGold and SoulSilver. Erika Lets Go Pikachu Eevee-Concept Art.png|Concept art of Erika for Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee. Erika Lets go.jpg Category:Generation I characters Category:Generation II characters Category:Generation III characters Category:Generation IV characters Category:Female characters Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Grass Pokémon User Category:Characters from Kanto Category:Generation VII characters